


Breed

by ycnderes



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: request: can we get a Xenomorph mating with a female Human? Or going as far as to non-lethally breed/impregnate her?





	Breed

Queen is dead dead dead KILLED. Killed by filthy creatures, killed by creatures with sharp spears and guns. They killed the infants, killed brothers and sisters, and their worst crime was killing QUEEN. She’s dead.

 

And now they’re gone. Far away, too far away to get to.

 

It’s all alone.

 

No queen. No hive. No family. No home. Alone.

 

Alone.

 

It walks.

 

Nothing left except destruction so it leaves what it knows and walks away. Kills for food, kills for fun, kills because what is left except death.

 

Keeps walking.

 

It doesn’t know days, time has little effect except it can feel how long it’s been alone. How long it’s been since family has talked and moved and THRIVED.

 

How long has it been? Too long. It knows it’s not supposed to be alone. It hates this. It hates being alone. It’s not supposed to be alone.

 

Found someplace, big place. There’s lots of places, but usually there’s too many creatures. It doesn’t trust that, goes after loners. Too many could be dangerous, and it’s alone. But this is a big place, and only a few people. They’re scattered, for the most part.

 

So it goes through, and hates them all. Their unintelligable screeches and wails. Some actually try to hurt it, but nothing hurts more than the emptiness where its family should be, where its queen should be.

 

Kills them. Hates them and kills them. Eats, but there’s more, so it goes to find them. Finds more, kills more.

 

Then - 

 

There’s something. It’s not exactly right, but it smells a little like QUEEN. The scent is just a bit like home, and it can’t hate home. Can’t hate what it loves.

 

Follows the scent, following and killing and following till it finds the source.

 

One of the creatures, bi-legged and weak soft flesh. It’s making soft noises and trying to hide, but it can smell the scent coming from between its legs.

 

Smells like… Queen. Not really, it’s not quite right. But it’s almost like it. Scent of birth, or almost birth, ready for the eggs. Ready to breed.

 

It wants it’s family, wants those dark places, filled with the stench of brothers and sisters and eggs ready to be hatched and prey dying. Wants the stench of the queen giving birth to more and more.

  
It wants, and doesn’t hate.

 

\---

 

The screams had started in the middle of the night. You’d woken to one of them, and they had only just stopped. A little vacation in the middle of nowhere had sounded nice. Get away from the busy-ness of life, get away from technology and just enjoy being alive. Now, you’re regretting it.

 

Your phone can’t get a signal, and nobody answers when you call out from your room. You’re not leaving your room, not for anything. Those screams… They’ll haunt you for the rest of your life, no matter how short or long it is.

 

Instead of leaving, you make sure the room door’s deadlock and chain are both firmly locked. The windows won’t open, and even if you broke one, you couldn’t jump down the three stories and expect to live.

 

So you hide. You bring your blankets and phone into the bathroom and lock the door.

 

You wait.

 

It’s been an eternity of just sitting, waiting, but you hear the room door break. You hold your mouth and try not to scream. What could break it down so fast?

 

The bathroom door shakes as something rams into it. You scream then.

 

It takes two more rushes, before the thing breaks into it.

 

An alien creature, black and slick, its phallic head forces its way in through the broken wood and it hisses at her. Its mouth is enormous and the teeth look like knives waiting for her blood. It scrabbles with a wicked looking hand as it tries to push itself further in.

 

Your scream dies in your throat as it lurches closer to you, if you’re going to die - and you’re going to die - you can’t help but try to think of good things. People you loved and people who loved you back. Good memories. Anything to keep yourself from screaming and panicking.

 

Tears roll down your cheeks as the creature manages to pull both of its arms through the hole. It’s silent, and sniffing. You can’t even see any eyes on it, so maybe it has to scent you out. It crawls closer to you, tries, there must be something on its back stopping it from fully coming in. It sniffs at you.

 

Silently crying, you wait to die.

 

Death doesn’t come.

 

\---

 

It makes you physically sick to your stomach the first time the alien tries to have sex with you. But that’s fair, right? Just because it decided not to eat or kill you doesn’t mean you have to be happy to just have sex with some terrifying monster.

 

It noses and scents your whole body, tearing and ripping at your clothes until you’re naked. You’re not only naked but covered in its drool, sticky and viscous, it clings to every bit of you, makes you almost stick to the floor. And then it gets lower, and something - whatever it is, it’s not a tongue - goes right to your cunt, and you shriek.

 

You try to get up, try to squirm away, and its heavy claw comes up and holds you down. Sharp points prick at your skin, and you know it’s only a warning, but you hate this.

 

It snarls at you and you bare your teeth it and growl back.

 

That doesn’t faze the creature, and then it’s back between your legs. Snuffling and doing  _ something _ that makes you shudder. It finally rises up enough, and you can see…

 

Oh fuck.

 

A long shape, it looks a lot like the alien’s head, and it’s got a huge knot in the front. You know what’s happening, but you don’t want to believe it.

 

And then it’s pressing against you. You try to close your legs, and it shoves them open. The alien drags it’s cock against your lips, slow, like it knows what it’s doing. You clench your eyes shut. Try to ignore it.

 

It doesn’t seem to like that and growls, pushing slowly into your warmth. Only the tip of it manages to fit in, and you bite your lip to hold back any noise. It’s textured like nothing you’ve ever felt. Ridges press into you, and your sensitive flesh can feel every bit of it.

 

The alien rocks for a moment above you, it seems new to this. You don’t know how you know this, and you probably don’t, but it feels like it’s new to this. Like it’s never fucked before and it’s just following what instincts are telling it to do.

 

It pushes in just a little bit, and then pulls it out. Pushes in, pulls out.

 

And you hate it, and hate yourself, but you can feel yourself getting wet. Can feel a low ache inside building. The drag of its cock against your flesh is so odd feeling, compared to humans. It’s so alien, it’s almost good. Almost exciting. You hate it.

 

The creature tries to push itself in a bit more, having trouble to push the knot into your tight pussy. It moves and rocks, and scrapes against your clit each time. It scrapes and the ridges catch and rub just the right way, once, twice, and then you can’t keep it in anymore and you moan.

 

The noise makes it stop. It moves its head and seems to look at you. Then it moves, and it feels so good, and you moan before you can stop yourself.

 

The alien keeps going, getting into a steady rhythm, it seems to know that you enjoy it. You can feel yourself getting wetter, and the crest inside of you is getting bigger. Then, the knot slips in, and you’re so fucking full.

 

You’re more full than you’ve ever been in your life, and a guttural moan breaks from your mouth and you beg the creature to fuck you.

 

And it does.

 

It thrusts and pounds, but the knot won’t move more than an inch or two in your tight cunt, and you can feel it press against everything.

 

You last a moment more, and orgasm. You can’t make a noise as it hits you and you ride it, feeling yourself squirt, liquid seeping out around the alien’s cock. It growls, you think it’s a good growl, and thrusts another time, and you can feel it pump semen into you. You can feel the heaviness of its cum, it’s odd and makes you want to gag, but you don’t move.

 

The warmth and contentment from your orgasm is starting to fade, but as it finally finishes in you, it pulls out, and picks you up.

 

You don’t make a noise, too tired and too full. It moves you into a dark corner of the room, out of the way of the door, and lays you on the floor. You curl up and watch as it leaves. You can hear its claws clacking on the bathroom tiles, and it comes back with your blankets. It drapes them over you and lays down in front of you.

 

The alien doesn’t have eyes, but you can feel it watching you. You sigh and close your eyes. Warm and tired, you don’t mean to doze off, but you finally fall asleep, listening to the creature hiss and breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> want to request something or read more of my work? find me at ycnderes.tumblr.com


End file.
